Alpha Pentagon
The is a larger version of the Pentagon found only in the Pentagon Nest, located in the middle of the map. It is guarded by Crashers and surrounded by many more Pentagons. It is the strongest polygon in the game, with 3,000 health. Destroying an Alpha Pentagon grants 3,000 XP to the tank who landed the killing shot. Strategy It is recommended to kill them as quickly as possible, as many other players will also want the points. The Alpha Pentagon has a high amount of health, so it is recommended to quickly destroy it with strong Bullets and good Reload so someone else doesn’t take the kill. Take care to not get pushed into one of them. If rammed, it will kill the rammer unless it has very low health left. When the center is being contested by multiple teams, Alpha Pentagons make good places to take cover against attacks. .]] The tank that will deal the most damage to an Alpha Pentagon is a Annihilator’s, Hybrid’s, or Destroyer’s bullet, as well as High-DPS tanks (e.g. Triplet; Streamliner). Snipers, Body Damage builds, and controllable unit classes that summon minions are ineffective, but can be used to get the last hit and take the 3,000 experience points. This is useful when using Body Damage builds and Drone-summoning Classes. Only the killing blow gives the experience points, so waiting until there is little health left is a good strategy to net the 3,000 experience points. Classes like the Destroyer, Hunter, or other high-damage per hit Classes are the best to steal the death blow. Another effective strategy is, as a Drone summoning class like Overseer, Overlord or Necromancer, keep your drones very close to the Alpha Pentagon, then when it is around 1/8th health, direct all of the Drones into it. This will almost always get the final blow. It is also possible to crash into it when it is at low health to kill it via Body Damage, but this is not recommended for glass cannon builds. Since all exp goes to the player who lands the last hit and if your a Level 45 tank, it is advisable to lower an Alpha Pentagon to a minuscule amount of its health and then leaving it for your weaker teammates so they can quickly level up and contribute to the genocide of the opposing team. Please note that you may need to ward off enemy players as they may “steal” the exp. Trivia *It was believed for long that Alpha Pentagon has 2,000 HP, but recent tests showed that it has approximately 1,071 HP. **This was believed to be 50 times more than the regular Pentagon. *The true HP has been revealed by the use of developer tools, which is now shown to actually have 3,000 HP. *The Alpha Pentagon might represent the Pentagon Boss. That would explain why there is no actual Boss based on any Pentagon. *The Alpha Pentagon, along with the Crasher, are the only Polygons that do not have a confirmed green variant. *This polygon has the lowest XP per hit (excluding Crashers), of only 2.98 xp per hit. es: ru: zh:大型五角形 fr:Pentagones Alpha pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Polygons Category:Diep.io